


复数世界的循环历尽

by xybdfw



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xybdfw/pseuds/xybdfw





	复数世界的循环历尽

亚瑟·潘德拉贡在林间停下了踉跄的脚步。年轻的saber用剑支撑身体，细微的喘气声在林间弥漫。胸口的伤势终于迫使他不得不休息片刻——毕竟，连本人都闻到的血腥味正缠绕着周遭，并且丝毫得不到遏制。

作为历尽各个世界的旅客，这个遍布植被的世界仍然出乎他意料地危险。短短一天，杀狼群，击落猛大量禽，不得不绕道一座阴湿的沼泽，与毒虫周旋。所处的这片树林看似是最无害的选择，但是，如果不能及时找到休息地方——

幽暗的树林间，意识已经渐渐模糊的亚瑟王勉强前行了数十米，终究身子一歪，重重地摔倒在地。

 

等到亚瑟再次醒来，发现自己完全处在了新地方。这里像是山洞，而旁边有着熟悉而让他不快的气息。

不是危险的，但却让自己如此不愉快的——正仰躺着的亚瑟心里一沉。他努力抬起头，终于看见了，不远处坐着一个人，身着与他相似的盔甲，颜色却像是来自地狱最深渊。那张火光下苍白的脸，有着与亚瑟·潘德拉贡几乎一模一样的五官。

“你……”微弱的声音让他回过头来，冰冷地注视着受伤的圣剑使。亚瑟·潘德拉贡也在瞬间绷紧了英俊的脸庞，瞪着他。

他第一次知道这个男人的存在时，两人瞬间发生了激烈的冲突，他们在旷野间进行了一场缠斗，然而临近尾声时，他的圣剑在下一秒就将捅穿那个alter的心脏时，他的身躯却该死的受到召唤，时间到了。于是他只得瞪视着对方冷金色的眼瞳，极其不甘愿地从那个世界离开。  
一定要除掉的存在。他在心底默念这个誓言。虽然在之后的几个世界中，亚瑟追逐着兽，没有再碰到过这个反转的自己。  
直到下雨的那个世界。

那个破碎的，即将被剪定的末日都市中，亚瑟·潘德拉贡用仅能驱动的左手砍碎最后一只机械兽，他跌倒在破损的大楼中，漫天的雨浇透了他的身体，他要死了。亚瑟没有感受到其他世界的召唤，只有体内属于生命的力量在被大雨带走——他将与这个世界一起死亡。  
那个男人就在这时，出现在了濒临死亡的亚瑟·潘德拉贡的视线中。

“还是那么可悲的实力啊，我。”  
这一次，透过火光Alter看着他，露出一个嘲讽的，依旧没有丝毫温度的微笑。和那个大雨中湿漉漉的，让人厌恶的微笑一模一样。  
亚瑟躺在地上看着他，面无表情，也不让自己发出任何声音。淡金发的Alter却丝毫不在意另一个自己的反应，反而赞许地点点头。  
“乖乖的，否则下次折断的，就不止你的这条手臂了。”漆黑色的护手带着金属冰冷的温度，抚上那张几乎一模一样的脸，“你得活下去。”

Alter当时的话轰然地，再一次地在他耳边响起。

亚瑟被粗暴地翻过身，冰冷的雨滴打在他赤裸的肌肤，渗血的胸口由深红变淡，渐渐渗入底下坚硬的地面。失血过多分外虚弱的他不由得瑟缩起来了，颤抖的气息在半空凝成转瞬即逝的白雾。  
那个男人早就粗暴地将破损的铠甲扯去，他的身体近乎耻辱的，完全暴露在空气中。  
就像前一次，就像当时，眼下，也只能接受这种“治疗”了。

他默不作声地张开嘴，笨拙地用舌头去舔弄alter的被铠甲包裹着的手指。  
至少比第一次好。第一次，是在他虚弱到快要死的时候另一个他出现了，在那座破败的，下着暴雨的末日大楼中操了亚瑟·潘德拉贡。那时亚瑟奄奄一息，意识濒临涣散，几乎像一个人偶一样被他摆弄。亚瑟发誓他永远记得那一刻，重伤的他被雨临透了，全身颤抖，后穴却被灌满了微凉的液体。他狼狈不堪地蜷缩在一堆碎石间，被魔力回路折腾地生不如死，而那个自己站在一旁俯视着亚瑟，压迫的阴影笼罩他的身躯。

本体与反转，他不知道这个自己为何会出现，但是——他和Alter内心对彼此的感觉应当是相同的。一样的不屑，一样的厌恶，一样的敌视，即使虚弱到神志不清，亚瑟也视alter的举动是最无耻最丑恶的行径，他，绝对不能屈服，绝对不能发出一点求饶的声音。  
体内已经塞进了两根手指，亚瑟忍耐着，翠绿色的眼眸向别处望去，却发现alter正专注地看他，眼中带着一丝兴致，惊得亚瑟又一次转移视线。  
对方的另一只手却一路向下，按住了他汩汩流血的左胸口，食指用力地揉捏粉色乳尖，亚瑟忍耐着，咬紧嘴唇，仍旧一声不吭。这是他的敏感点，虽然Alter干他的时候默不作声，但是之前做时对方就发现了——是的，他自暴自弃地，这么不情愿地承认了。作为反转的存在，对方当然熟悉这具身躯，他们是如此相似，即使这些次做时双方一个字也不会说。  
他们不过是在做类似于御主与从者之间魔力补充的事。

被强行开拓的下身由冰冷的金属很快就换成了对方的性器，上头，下面，疼痛与令他羞耻的那几丝快感逼得亚瑟王仓惶地阖上眼睛，魔力回路也开始激烈地冲突，他痛苦地皱起眉头，Alter的阴茎已经楔子般的完全钉在体内，似乎又有变大的趋势——那个自己对他称不上温和，他掌控自己的身体，然后全权地插入，又整个地退出，每一次敏感的腺体都被狠狠撞到，亚瑟只觉得自己快要疯了，纵使有着强大的忍耐力，此刻他也控制不了逃出口的喘息。一波又一波交织着袭来的痛与快感，他本能地摇晃着头颅，在心底寄求着那混蛋能快点停下——不行了，他这里……

“啊——！”  
对方的精液射入体内，亚瑟全身颤栗着，压抑的声线生生卡在喉咙。全身魔力回路瞬间开始的修复，突如其来的剧烈疼痛远比上次强烈，他绷紧的面庞再也无法控制，生理性的泪水终究溢出了眼角，他紧紧的，紧紧的攥住alter漆黑的肩甲——  
他的思绪在不知名的维度漂浮，也不知道自己正看向何处，不过也无所谓，倘若让亚瑟·潘德拉贡意识到当前与先前发生过的事，不如让他当初直接死在那个世界。他竟然，一次又一次的……

“终于叫出来了，我。多好听的声音啊。”

覆上来的，却是alter带着冷意的唇，他封住了亚瑟的声音，然后蛮横地在口腔内搅动。亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，不知是惊讶还是难以置信，这几次“治疗”以来男人第一次吻了自己。他试图发出抗议，然而喉结蠕动着，最后只是溢出了细碎的，不成调的呜咽。  
他只不过来帮自己治疗魔术回路，要保证本体的存活……

Alter依旧没有停止操弄，直到身下的自己终于吐出精液，才松开了亚瑟。那双金色的眼眸看着迷惘的亚瑟·潘德拉贡，性事中的热情似乎终于让它们带上了温度，连带着嘴角的笑容。  
“第几次了呢？”

“你到底想要做什么？”亚瑟·潘德拉贡沙哑的嗓音传入耳中，正在重新穿上铠甲的alter顿了顿，没有回头。

前几次亚瑟都昏过去了，这次意外还清醒着，是做了前戏的关系吗……  
——不会是做着做着，就对这个愚蠢的亚瑟王有感情了吧？他面无表情地思考着。这个脸，身体，与自己一模一样，性格却幼稚、优柔寡断、天真到可笑的家伙？

“我们会再见的。”  
他不知道。但至少，这是暨定的，至少与“它”约定还未结束之前。

停下离开的脚步，与那个倔强，满是生气的亚瑟·潘德拉贡再次对上视线，他笑了笑。等到对方勉强追出山洞时，已经再也看不到那个身影了。

END


End file.
